A new School year
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Riley starts at high school with his older brother. who oddly enough is also fourteen. Riley learns some unbelieveable facts about his family that will change his life. what is this school year going to be like; gangs and violece?, drugs and sex?.or sad?
1. getting ready pt1

Huey was laying in his bed fast asleep when he heard his alarm clock go off. He leaned over the bed and turned it off. He looked around the room as he sat up. In the bed next to his was a miniature kid his size with long black hair. His hair however was covered by a black du-rag. Huey sighed and got out of his bed.

"Riley." he called to the kid in the bed as he pulled his robes on. "Riley get up we gotta go to school today."

The kid stirred in his sleep but he however did not get out of bed. He rolled over twenty times before sitting up and looking around with his eyes closed.

"What I gotta get up for?" he asked throwing his legs over the bed looking sleepy. "Where am I going?"

Huey walked over to Riley's bed and pulled him out of bed. He dragged him to the bathroom and pulled him in.

"I want you to take a shower, brush your teeth, go back to the room, put on some appropriate clothes and then come down for breakfast. 'kay?"

Riley nodded his head. Huey knew better then to believe that he would do this. So being Huey he filled a pale up with freezing cold water and put it by the bathroom door. Ironically at six thirty when he walked into the bathroom Riley was bathed and halfway through brushing his teeth…he was just now falling asleep.

Huey stepped in the hallway and was about to pick the bucket up when he heard something hit the floor and someone scream in the bathroom. He rushed in knocking over the bucket and found that Riley had fell and hit his head on the toilet.

"Riley, you okay?" He asked kneeling down on the floor to look at the teary eyed fourteen year old. "You still gotta go to school but I'll take sympathy on you."

Riley pushed Huey out the way and spit the toothpaste that was in his mouth in the sink. He strolled pass Huey and walked into his room so he could get changed.

When Riley entered the room he was surprised to find a bag on his bag that said 'Gift for Riley'. He was about to open it when Huey walked in the room.

"I see you found the gift dad sent you." he said closing the door and leaning on it. "You wanna know what it is?"

"You got one too?" he asked looking at the bag suspiciously. He didn't really know his father. There were vague memories of him but none when he actually saw his face.

"It's what I have on." Said Huey placing and arm around his brother.

Riley looked at Huey. He noticed he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T. shirt that said 'Dad's oldest'. Riley went in his bag and found some blue jeans and a black T. shirt that said 'Dad's little man?'. Riley was confused about what the question mark stood for.

Huey noticed the question mark and knew exactly what it stood for. Seeing this made Huey wonder if Riley was really his little brother. He couldn't remember the day he was born…he didn't want to remember that day. That was the day the most important thing to him was taking away…and one almost taken away. And he didn't want to go down that road again.

**Authors note: this is my first boondocks story. It's not perfect but it will get better. So I was thinking I'd make this about school and something else. Maybe a musical…nah. Well read and review and I'll think more on it.****J**


	2. Getting ready pt2

Riley was slowly putting on his belt when his granddad called him down for breakfast.

"Either come down or don't eat!" he yelled up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry!" Riley screamed back.

The minute he said he wasn't hungry he heard rushing footsteps coming up the stairs. He was just about to put on his shirt when his granddad came barging in the room. The odd thing was Riley screamed like a little girl and throw a pillow at him causing him to go out of the room.

Even though he screamed like a little girl didn't mean he threw like one. He threw like a full grown man. He pulled his shirt on and walked out of the door to where his granddad had fell.

"Sorry Granddad." he said stepping over the body and going in the bathroom to fix his braids.

When he got in the mirror he took his du-rag off and started spraying his braids. His granddad stood at the bathroom door but Riley didn't notice him. He closed his eyes and imagined what his parents were probably like. He couldn't remember them. Neither of them. He was trying so hard but nothing came to him.

He couldn't help it. He knew nothing about his family and this just brought a tear to his eye, which he let go. When granddad had saw this he backed out of the bathroom and into Huey who was on his way to get his shoes.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at his troubled Granddad.

All granddad did was point in the bathroom at the crying Riley who was now on the floor on his knees.

"'yo Riley?" called Huey entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him to give them some privacy. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, man?"

Huey got on his knees and held Riley's face up. He didn't like seeing his brother sad and when he was he was so secretive about it. Like now. Here Huey was trying to comfort him and he wanna move his head like he was trying to kill him or something.

"Riley what's wrong?" he asked trying to get in his face. "Tell me you can trust me."

He sat on the ground and laid Riley's head on his shoulder. He petted his head and thought about why Riley was crying until he noticed the shirt he had on.

"You wanna know about mom and dad don't you?" he asked moving a braid from in front of his face. "Mom loved you…She loved both of us."

"…what…about…dad?" he asked lifting a hand and wiping his eyes.

Huey looked out into space. He had no idea how to answer that question, so he decided to lie.

"…I didn't know him. I just wrote to him that's all."

Huey got up petted his little brother and left out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. The truth was Huey knew HIS dad but he didn't know who Riley's dad was. He couldn't ever remember Riley calling anyone dad or daddy…just mommy.

Huey sighed and went in his room to get his shoes. When he walked in the room he noticed it was a complete mess. 'if we had the same dad…Riley's just like him.' he thought.


	3. beginning of the day

They were standing out side at the bus stop. Riley had decided to wear a jacket saying it was going to be cold. But Huey knew it had something to do with the question mark.

You might be wondering what the important things that was taken from him were…his mother…and his brother. He could remember it like it happened yesterday when it clearly happened seven years ago.

_Huey had to stay home with his granddad while aunt cookie took his mother to the hospital. Huey was on the couch crying. He knew what a hospital was and he knew most the things you went there for involved that person being injured._

_His granddad was too busy setting up the spare room for something for something. He didn't know why his mother didn't take him with her. He looked up and saw his aunt cookie and mother coming through the door. He ran over to them and hugged his mothers legs. He saw that she was holding something._

"_Ma' what's that?" he asked pointing at the huddle of blankets._

"_It's your…baby brother." she said sitting on the couch. She held the baby out to him and smiled._

_Huey looked at it confused. He was about to pick it up when his father Jacob came in the house. He looked drunk. He staggered over to the couch and sat down._

"_Hey Huey and Tasha." he said hiccuping. "What's that?" he asked._

"_It's my son." she said hesitantly._

"_I got another son?" he asked looking at the baby in her arms. "He looks like you."_

"…_he's might not be yours." she muttered sliding over._

_Jacob looked up in surprise. He knew clearly what she was talking about. She was telling him that she had been cheating on him in their what he thought happy marriage._

"_What!?" he said approaching her. She stood up quickly. "Why would you do that!?"_

"_I've been meaning to tell you I don't love you anymore…but I stayed for Huey." she said pulling Huey to her. "He's old enough now…I can protect him."_

_Tasha could tell that Jacob was mad and what was about to happen. But what she thought would happen didn't. he reached for Huey and the baby pulling them back and throwing them on the couch. Huey caught the baby and watched his parents in fear._

"_why did you bring that outcast in the house!?" screamed Jacob._

_Tasha stood up at full height. "He's not and outcast he's my son!"_

_It was what she expected. Jacob had slapped her in the face and when she screamed the baby started to cry. Jacob turned towards where Huey and the baby was. He grabbed the baby and started to shake it._

"_Shut up, brat! Shut up!" he said on the verge of throwing it. But, Huey had snatched his baby brother back. "You watch what you do." he said pointing._

_Tasha snuck up behind Jacob and hit him in the head with a frying pan. He turned around and punched her in the stomach. Huey and the baby was crying out for help._

_Aunt Cookie and Granddad came running out of the kitchen and into the living room. They saw Tasha on the ground struggling and the two children crying. Aunt Cookie walked up to Jacob and pointed at the door._

"_Get out!" she said in a dangerous voice. "Get out and don't you dare return to this family."_

_That very night Tasha died. She said that her new born baby was to be named Riley. She had left all of her things to her children and her father. She left some for her mother but the day after she died her mother died too._

Riley had been talking to Huey the whole time he was thinking. He was so busy talking about how many ways his school day was going to be screwed up.

"and I bet some punk gon' try to pick on me cuz' I'm little!" he said stepping on the bus. He put his bus card in and headed straight to the back of the bus. Feeling that I should watch him I walked to the back of the bus.

"Why do you sit back here?" I asked sitting next to a Gothic kid and my brother.

"It's something personal." he said taking his book bag off and putting it on his lap. "You wouldn't understand." he pulled out a ipod and put his headphones on.

"You know you can't have that in school right?" I asked looking out of the window that was blocked by the huge gothic kid.

The kid looked at Riley with such hatred that I got a little worried. I turned to Riley.

"You know this lady?" I whispered in his ear.

Riley looked at the kid next to me who was now looking out of the window. He looked back at Huey and shook his head. Huey picked up Riley's book bag and grabbed his hand.

"Your sitting in the middle of the bus." he said pulling Riley down the stairs.

Riley stopped walking and stood in the middle of the bus. Huey slapped his self in the face.

"That's not what I meant." He said pulling Riley in the sit next to him.

Riley was all uncomfortable sitting near the front of the bus. He looked around and noticed the girl sitting in front of him. He checked his breath and threw his head back. He covered his mouth and leaned forward.

"Hey you, do you have a peace of gum?" he asked in a muffled voice.

The girl looked behind her and jumped when she found someone's face so close to the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said in a muffled voice.

"Why is your mouth covered?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I need a piece of gum." he said in another muffled voice.

The girl dug in her purse and pulled out two silver packs. "I have winterfresh and bubblicious."

"I'll take winterfresh." he said in a muffle.

She handed him the gum and he automatically ate it. The girl giggled and he looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked.

"You just automatically ate that and you don't even know me." she said giggling harder. "I could have poisoned that."

He slowly stopped chewing. "Did you?"

She shock her head and picked up her book bag moving it to her lap. She gestured for him to sit next to her. He stood up quickly and tripped over his book bag. Huey stood up and leaned over him.

"You cool?" he asked helping him up.

He nodded his head. He, Huey, and the mystery girl started to pick up his school things. She handed him his notebooks and his folders.

"My names Christina." she said holding out her hand to Riley who was now hoisting one strap of his book bag on his shoulder.

"I'm Riley." he said shaking her hand. "This is Huey." he said gesturing to Huey who was zipping Riley's book bag.

Christina held out her hand. "Hey, Huey."

"umm…I rather not." he said sitting down in his seat.

They got off of the bus and started to walk towards the school. Huey heard some one calling him and Riley. He turned around and saw two girls rushing towards them.

"Hey, Jas., Cindy." said Huey. "How was your summer?"

Jasmine started to catch her breath and then started to walk next to them.

"It was good. My dad took me and my mom to Paris." said Jasmine. "Cindy was there." she said gesturing to the girl behind her. She looked around and noticed that Cindy was staring at Riley and his friend jealously.

"Who's your friend?" asked Cindy slipping between the girl and Riley.

"Hey Cindy." Riley said giving her a one armed hug. "Yea-yea, some challenge this year."

"I was a challenge last year." she said smiling. She looked at the girl cocky. "Who is this?"

"This is Christina, Christina this is Cindy." said Riley gesturing to each girl.

"Hello." said Christina smiling at her.

"Hey." said Cindy quietly. "What's your first class, Riley?"

"I got environmental science." he said looking at his schedule that was mailed to him.

"Me too!" said Christina. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a… freshmen." he said looking at Cindy who was now so in to checking her e-mail on her cell phone so she didn't hear him.

"oh…me too." she looked at Cindy who was now putting her phone up as they entered to building.

When they entered they looked around the school hallway that was before them. Riley walked into Huey while he was looking around. Huey looked at his brother who looked a little scared. He petted him on the head and walked through the medal detector.

"What's my division room?" asked Riley looking up at his brother when he caught up with him. "Do you know?"

Huey nodded and continued to walk. He looked to his right and noticed his best friend Micheal Ceaser.

"Hey Mik." he said approaching his friend and giving him a high five. Riley was going in a separate direction. Huey looked around and noticed that he was about to walk into Dean Roberts. The bully of the WHOLE school. Huey was about to call Riley but it was to late he had already bumped into him.

"Hey!" said Dean glaring at Riley. "Watch where your going, punk."

Riley looked up at Dean. He noticed that he was ten times bigger then him and twenty times bigger the Ed's granddad.

"uh…uh…My bad." Said Riley trying to go around him. A hand got in front of him.

"Yo' bad! Yo' bad!" said Dean. "it so'll is yo' bad!"

Dean picked Riley up by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against a nearby locker. Riley struggled and accidentally kicked Dean in the leg.

"Did you just kick me!?" asked Dean tightening his grip.

"Yes," said Riley still struggling. "But by accident." he said with a scared look on his face.

Huey approached the problem. "Come on, Dean leave him alone."

Dean turned around and looked at Huey then looked at Riley. "That yo' brother?"

Riley didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled in Riley's ear.

Riley nodded quickly and then looked at Huey apolitically. Dean put him down and stepped on his shoelace. Riley tried to run but fell down. Everyone laughed.

"So your this shrimps brother huh, Huey?" he asked approaching Huey dragging Riley across the ground. "You gonna stick up for him?" he asked getting face to face with Huey.

"Leave my brother out of this!" screamed Riley from his spot on the ground. "You're the punk the came to me not him. Put up your choppers!"

"Shut up!" yelled Dean. He picked Riley up and got in his face. "I'll see you at lunch."

He dropped Riley on the floor and walked away leaving Riley fearing his lunch time.


	4. attendence

Riley and Christina was heading to their environmental science class. Riley was always turning around and watching his back, his side, and his front.

"Riley are you really worried about that kid?" asked Christina looking at Riley worried.

"uh…no?"

Christina sighed and continued to walk in front of him. Riley was so lost in though the sound of his own name scared him.

"Yo' young Rezzey!" called a male voice.

'Young Rezzey' jumped about five feet in the air when he heard the bass in the voice. He looked behind him and saw that it was his friend Jonathon.

"oh," he said his heart racing. "Hey Jonathon."

"What you jumping for?" he asked stepping between Riley and Christiana. "Are you really scared of Dean? I heard your brother beat him up last year."

Riley had to think. He did remember Huey getting a ten day suspension last year which is why he had to repeat the ninth grade. But, Riley never knew why.

"Well he got another beat down coming." said Riley bravely now that he knew that his brother had beaten this guy already. "You think he'd learn not to mess with Freemen's."

"I didn't say your brother won." said Jonathon making Riley's heart race again.

"Did he?"

"Don't know they just said that they got into a fight and nobody wanted to talk about it…from the sound of it I think he won."

Riley let out a sigh of relief as he entered his environmental science class. He looked around and noticed that his teacher was Mr. Petto his third grade teacher.

"What's up Mr. Petto." he said walking passed his desk and sitting way in the back of the class room followed by Jonathon but not Christiana. "Looks like you have to look at me for a whole another year."

Riley leaned back in his seat and placed his feet on the desk. He could see the fear in his teachers eyes as he sat back and stared at him. Mr. Petto took a deep breath and picked up his attendance book.

"Tomas Alexander?"

"Here."

"Jonathon Braxton?"

"Here."

"Mr. Braxton move up." said Mr. Petto pointing to the seat in front of Riley. "Christiana Carls?"

"Here."

"David Doxon?"

"Here."

"Riley Freemen?"

"Yo."

"Riley Freemen?"

"Yo!"

"Riley Freemen."

"Nigga!"

"here. Okay.


	5. environmental science

Riley looked at the book that was placed on his desk. He opened it and the first word he saw in the book was Social Science. He raised his hand. Mr. Petto pointed at him to let him know that he was listening.

"Um…What type of science class is this?" he asked holding up his book.

"Environmental."

"Doesn't that involve the environment?" he asked looking through the book, "Why we gotta learn about social science?"

"Because people are part of the environment." said Mr. Petto. "you can't have an environment with out living beings."

Riley looked confused and began to read the first passage to his self:

_Chapter 1_

_Environments_

_Our environments are very important. The environment's that you live in are well known as habitats._

_Assignment: write about five different habitats. And your habitats on the side._

_Questions:_

_What are at least three environments that you have been to_

_Name a list of animals and their habitats_

_Name people and their NATURAL habitats._

Riley Raised his hand noticing that everyone was struggling to understand what the passage was asking for. Mr. Petto sighed and pointed at Riley.

"You want us to answer these questions and do the assignments?"

Mr. petto looked in shock put nodded his head. Riley went straight to writing.

_Riley freemen_

_September 2, 2008 _

_Period 2_

_Assignment_

_Five habitats that I know is: a tree, a house, a lake, the ground, and the forest. These habitats are occupied mostly by birds, deer's, cat's, dogs, fish, sharks, frogs, turtles, worms, and people._

_Questions:_

_Three environments that I've been to are; the forest, a house, and in a tree._

_Birds, cats, dogs, deer, fox, people. Their environments are: sky\tree, house\outside, forest\house, house\allies._

_Huey Freemen a house, Jonathon a house, and Cindy Mcphearsome a house (a jungle)._

Riley stood up, walked to the teachers desk, and handed him his paper. Everyone was looking in shock. Mr. Petto handed him his paper back in shock. Riley looked at it and saw that it was an A.

"Can I go?" he asked switching which leg to stand on.

The teacher nodded his head. Riley went back to his desk picked up his bag and winked at Christiana as he walked out of the class.


	6. The fight

Huey was sitting in his biology class reading up on chapter one. Jasmine was sitting behind him reading her chapter one. She leaned forward and got in his ear.

"You wanna go to the movies after school?" she asked looking down at his shoes.

He nodded and turned the page.

"is Riley coming?"

Riley coming….Riley coming….Riley coming…."Riley!!"

The whole class looked up at Huey who was surprise to find himself standing up. He looked around and noticed that his teacher Mrs. Robinson was looking at him.

"Sorry, can I go to the bathroom?" he asked. "Jasmine has to go too."

The teacher nodded and they left out of the room. They were speed walking up the hallway. Jasmine was having a hard time keeping up.

"Where…Are…We…Going?" she asked between gasp for breath.

"Riley's smart."

"and…" she asked slowing down a little.

"Mr. Petto lets kids go early if they finish their work." he said stopping to drink some water. "Meaning that if he runs into Dean who doesn't go to class, they'll fight."

Huey broke out into a run and Jasmine followed behind him. They turned about ten corner until they ran into Riley.

"Ri. There you are!" said Huey catching his breath.

Riley looked confused at Huey.

"…Why are you looking for me?" he said wiping off the apple in his hand and biting it.

"We wanted to make sure Dean didn't get to you." said Huey taking a bite of Riley's apple. "He will break every bone in your body…try to anyway."

Riley offered some of the apple to Jasmine who shook her head and stared at Huey. She was surprised that he even bite that apple.

"But you fought him." said Riley pulling out a juice and drinking some before passing it to Huey. "You beat him."

Huey drunk some of the juice and handed It back to Riley. "That's me not you."

Riley throw the bottle in a garbage can they were passing and pulled out a fudge round biting it and handing it to Huey.

"But you always said that I could do anything I put my mind to." he took a bite of the fudge round that Huey was still holding. "so what makes you think I can't do this?"

Huey stopped walking. Jasmine stopped beside him but Riley kept walking. Huey handed Jasmine the fudge round and got in front of Riley putting his hands on his shoulder.

"I almost didn't make It fighting that guy. I got lucky." Huey turned around because he had never told his brother that he cared about him. "And I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Riley looked confusedly at Jasmine who gave him a look telling him that Huey was saying that he loved him. Riley turned Huey around.

"Nothings going to happen to me." he said half laughing. "as long as I know you support me I'll be able to do it. Not just for me but for you, Granddad, and Jasmine."

"What do I have to do with this?" asked Jasmine surprised.

Riley turned to look at her. "Because your just as much as my family as Huey is."

Jasmine turned around away from Riley and started crying silently. It was statements like these that made her wonder what life would be like if she choose Riley over Huey.

"Don't worry about me."

"I'm suppose to."

"Don't worry just believe."

And the minute he said that every classroom was emptying out. Including Dean Roberts class. He approached Riley who pushed Huey back behind him.

"It ain't lunch time yet." he said looking up at the school clocks that said five-thirty. It was always wrong. "You wanna start now, huh?"

Dean stepped forward and approached Riley with no hesitation. Riley automatically punched the tall senior in the stomach. Dean flew back and Riley got into his fighting stance. Dean came rushing at him but Riley was quicker. He moved out of the way, slid back in front of him and punching him in the face. Dean stumbled back and Riley stood still in his fighting stance. When Dean recovered from the shocking hit he came charging at Riley. Riley bounced to the left and punched Dean in the jaw. He lifted his knee up and it connected with Deans stomach. Dean fell on the ground and gasped for breathe.

"You done now?" asked Riley standing over his enemy.

Huey saw this as a mistake and just when he was about to yell it Dean brought his fist to Riley's Stomach…his weak spot. Riley flew back and hit a locker. The noise from the locker triggered the teachers attention. The sound of a door opening made the students started to walk away.

Huey and Jasmine walked over to where Riley was and kneeled down.

"Riley are you okay?" asked Huey. "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Riley pushed Huey's hand out of the way and tried to sit up but let out of yelp of pain.

"Riley please." begged Jasmine tears forming in her eyes. "You could have broke something."

Riley stood up. Huey could see the pain in his eyes as he stood up straight. He looked at them.

"See? I'm fine." Riley stared at Huey who threw his hands up in defeat. "Don't worry…It's not over."

With that Riley walked away. Jasmine looked at Huey who had a worried look on his face.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked in a small voice.

Huey walked off and Jasmine followed behind him.

* * *

Riley walked into the lunch room at twelve o'clock. He looked around and spotted what he was looking for. Dean Roberts was the biggest problem that you would have to worry about going to Robert Foods high. He was much like his third grade bully Butch Magnus. Except much bigger. Butch Magnus had failed the eight grade so asking him to protect him was out.

Huey was right high school was harder and dangerouser then grammar school. He walked up to Dean and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to finish what you started?" asked Riley getting in his fighting stance.

Dean stood up and faced Riley getting in his fighting stance. Riley jumped up and tried to kick Dean. But Dean was ahead of him he grabbed his foot and threw him into the next tables lunch. Riley got up and charged at Dean just when Dean was about to hit Riley in the stomach again the dean and the principal came rushing in their direction.

"Stop right there young men!" said the principal holding out her hand as she approached them. "Fighting is not permitted in this school."

The two boys looked up. Not wanting to disappoint his granddad Riley snitched but lied.

"I wasn't fighting. He just came up to me and throw me into their table." he pointed from Dean to the table he had landed on.

The principal and the dean took Dean to the principals office. Riley looked around at the remaining people.

"Which one of you white kids just snitched!?" he asked going up to a random child. "Was it you?"

The kid shook his head and ran off crying. Huey watched the kid run off.

"Riley," he called to his brother. "it was me. I told the principal that you was going to get into a fight."

Riley turned around and saw that Huey was standing in the crowed. He was so shocked that he didn't say anything at first then it came out.

"why you gotta trick off on me!?" he asked getting in Huey's face. "Why you's got'sta make me feel all upset and stuff? Why's can'ts you just leave's me alone."

Huey stared at him in amazement. "Riley!"

"Don't talk to me keep me out of your letters to your father too."

Riley ran out of the lunch room and to the bathroom. Huey watched as he ran off. He didn't know what to say. He looked up and saw Ed wuncler the third in the window.

"what the fuck you looking at?"


End file.
